Hinata Akatsuki
by NaruHinaForever2
Summary: Hinata Naruto NaruHina


Hinata - *No pienso perder no de nuevo... no lo puedo permitir... no debo perder tan rápido ante el... No de nuevo* - Pensaba la pequeña Hinata mientras peleaba contra su primo Neji el cual trataba de matarla.

Neji - Sera mejor que se rinda Hinata-Sama usted no está hecha para ser una kunoichi ni nada que tenga que ver con el mundo shinobi - Decía Neji para lograr temor en la pequeña Hinata pero esta seguía atacando.

Hinata - No me importa no ganarte Neji-Nii-San... pero ya nunca más voy a volver a dudar de mi eso te lo aseguró - Decía la Hyüga confiada en sí misma para la sorpresa del Hyüga.

Neji - Eres una idiota yo quería que te rindiera antes pero no me dejas opción *Tengo que tener cuidado el último ataque casi me da maldición cuando se volvía tan buena... Hmp! pero sigue siendo débil* - Decía Neji preparando un ataque pero la pequeña Hinata interfiere ocasionando que este no lo pueda lanzar.

Hinata - Te lo dije Neji-Nii-San no me voy a dejar vencer de nuevo por ti.. No tan rápido! - Decía Hinata mientras lo atacaba sin dejar que el pudiera hacer algún movimiento pero en un descuido de esta el hizo su movimiento haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.

Neji - No eres rival para mi Hinata-Sama *No puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar lo que acababa de pasar hace menos pocos minutos* - Decía Neji y pensando golpeando a su prima preparando su último ataque cuando vio que su prima se levantaba lentamente aun-que la pelea ya había terminado y tienen que interferir los Senseis de los equipos para evitar que este la mate.

Kurenai - Estas loco casi la matas! - Exclamo la sensei de Hinata preocupada por su alumna y enojada con el Hyüga que tenía enfrente de ella.

Hinata - Ku..re..nai-Se..nsei - Dijo Hinata con una voz débil mientras caía al suelo ya que uno de los ataques de su primo le había dado justo en el corazón.

Kurenai - HINATAA! - Gritaba Kurenai para ir donde estaba Hinata medio desmayada y tosiendo sangre - En donde estas los ninjas médicos! maldición se esta meriendo! rápido un ninja médico - Decía Kurenai enojada ya que su alumna estaba apuntó de morir ante sus ojos entonces se escucha un grito.

Naruto - MALDICION DONDE ESTA EL EQUIPO MÉDICO! HINATA AGUANTÓ POR-FAVOR - Gritaba un oji-azul desde las gradas.

Médico 1 - Aquí estamos -.

Médico 2 - Rápido vamos -.

Naruto - Hinata te prometo que venceré a Neji cuésteme lo que me cueste - Los ninjas médicos rápida-mente se llevaron a Hinata al hospital ya que había perdido mucha sangre además de tener bloqueados los puntos de chacra no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida mientras en el campo de batalla.

Neji - Se lo merecía le advertí que se rindiera antes de que algo malo le pasará - Decía con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que todos en especial Naruto se enojo.

Naruto - Tú maldito como le pudiste hacer eso ella es tu prima? Que te pasa? Demonios! Juro que te ganare cuésteme lo que me cueste, te hare pagar por lo que le has hecho a Hinata! ella sola-mente quería demostrar que era más fuerte y lo mucho que había cambiado - Decía el rubio lleno de rabia ante el comentario de este.

Neji - Eso no me interesa tu acabarás igual o peor que ella! Después de todo... ¡UN PERDEDOR SIEMPRE SERA UN PERDEDOR NO SE PUEDE CAMBIAR EL DESTINO! - Decía Neji con una sonrisa triunfar y arrogante ante todos y así las peleas continuando.

Hinata — *El poder escuchar los gritos y las palabras de todos sentía que iba a morir y todavía no había podido confesarme ante Naruto-Kun, maldición Neji-Nii-San... Algún día te ganare lo juro* - Pensaba la Hyüga.

"EN EL HOSPITAL"

Medico 1 - Rápido necesitamos ayuda esta chica se va morir - Decía el médico angustiado ya que sabía que era la futura líder del Clan Hyüga y el líder su padre lo Hyüga matar si no la lograba salvar pero estaba equivocado si ella moría sería mejor para el Clan... Después de 4 Horas lograron salvar la vida de Hinata a la mañana siguiente esta tendría visitas pero no serían de su agrado.

"A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE"

Hinata - *Mi padre vendrá el día de hoy junto a Hanabi y el abuelo a decirme cuánto los decepciona que no estuviera muerte* - Pensaba Hinata preocupada ya que tenía miedo a las palabras de su padre minutos después llegan.

Hanabi - Debiste haberte rendido! era más que obvio que no le ganarías idiota! Eres una debilucha! Tenias que haberte rendido desde un comienzo! - Decía Hanabi a su hermana mayor que estaba en la camilla.

Hinata - *Ya no seré la misma de antes* Tal-vez no tenía oportunidad, eso lo se y lo sabía muy bien, pero este es mi camino ninja y yo se que es lo que voy hacer... luche contra Neji-Nii-San y dure poco más de 1 Hora luchando contra el y tu no serias capaz de pelear contra el ni media hora así que no vengas a decirme debilucha... Que tu no eres la mejor como para venir y decirme eso. - Contestó la peli-azul-oscuro para sorprender a todos ya que esta nunca había respondido de tal manera.

Hiashi - *Hija... Veo que estas cambiando poco a poco pero cambiando* Hanabi tiene razón eres demasiado débil... aun-que debo admitir que me sorprendió cuando el Hokage me dijo que habías luchado poco más de 1 hora contra Neji me sorprendió tanto a mi y a todos los del Clan... Sobre todo nos sorprendió que estés viva. Todos ya casi arreglábamos las cosas para tu funeral. - Decía el padre y líder del Clan al cual pertenecía la peli-azul-oscuro con un poco de orgullo en su mirada.

Hinata - Si me permiten necesito descansar - Dijo la peli-azul haciendo que salieran de la habitación donde se encontraba después de 6 días la peli-azul salió del hospital y se dirigió a la mansión Hyüga - *Bien ya estoy aquí será mejor tocar de una vez* - Toca 3 veces y abren la puerta.

Kō - Hinata-Sama que bueno que esta de vuelta entre por-favor no se quedé afuera - Decía Kō quien había cuidado a Hinata desde que ella era pequeña.

Hinata - Gracias Kō-San! Veo que nada a cambiado en este lugar.. se encuentra mi Padre? - Preguntaba la joven

Kō - Si señorita se encuentra en su despacho - Decía Kō mientras veía que la peli-azul se alejaba de su vista para llegar donde estaba su padre.

Hinata - Puedo pasar? - Preguntó para escuchas un pase.

Hiashi - Pasa hija mía - Decía mientras apartaba la vista de los papeles para ver a su hija.


End file.
